<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131946">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Marriage, One Shot, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves bringing back souvenirs for his daughter from the places he goes to on missions. You tend to enjoy it as well — except for the one time he brings home a living thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Through writing this I learned something: writing is absolutely a coping mechanism for me lmao my anxiety has been crazy this week but all I could focus on was just...writing. I started some new WIP and managed to pump this piece out today. So, once again, I hope you find a little enjoyment and peace through my writing - just as I find while writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had started doing it before your daughter was even born. </p><p>You were just hitting eight months pregnant when Bucky brought home the first souvenir. It was after his last mission before he decided to take paternal leave. You were rifling through his bag to pull out his clothes for a load of laundry when you accidentally came across a little stuffed dog. It was a tiny, fluffy thing, golden fur with floppy, silly ears. </p><p>You had stood there, examining the stuffed animal, completely confused as to why your tough, ex-assassin husband would have something so soft in his bag, when he finally emerged from the bathroom. Freshly showered and ready for bed, Bucky hovered in the doorway, a bit stunned to see what you were holding. </p><p>"Sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to be snooping but — but what’s this?" You had asked, holding the stuffed animal towards him. </p><p>Overcoming his initial surprise, Bucky let out a low chuckle and crossed the room, stopping in front of you. "It’s a stuffed animal."</p><p>You let out a weak laugh, "Yeah, I can see that, but why do you have it?"</p><p>"Just a little something," he had shrugged. "For the little one." That’s when his hand came up to rest on your bump and it clicked in. You couldn’t help it — you started bawling right then and there. </p><p>Since that moment, once he got back to missions, Bucky was constantly bringing home little items for your daughter. Keychains, necklaces, snow globes, stuffed animals… If there was a knick-knack to bring back, Bucky was making sure he did. </p><p>But it wasn’t even until recently that your daughter started understanding her father was bringing her home gifts. For a while, she was a mindless baby who couldn’t give two shits if her father brought her a snow globe that when shaken looked like it was snowing in Paris. That changed as she started getting into her toddler years and beyond and, well, now, whenever Bucky had to go away, it was one of her greatest concerns.</p><p>"What’s daddy going to bring me this time?" Your daughter asked as she sat at the kitchen island, feet dangling back and forth while she colored a picture, waiting on her breakfast. Bucky was slated to get back late that night and you both were greatly excited. </p><p>"I don’t know, sweetie," you said from your stance at the stove, frying up some eggs and bacon.</p><p>"Hmm," she hummed. The only sound for a second was markers scribbling on computer paper. "I hope it’s another stuffed animal."</p><p><em>Oh, of course</em>, you thought. Your daughter was absolutely obsessed with it came to stuffed animals. Out of everything Bucky had brought her in the past, the animals were what she’d zone in on.</p><p>She had them in all kinds, shapes, and sizes. Her favorite had always been the little stuffed dog Bucky got her before she was born but, truthfully, she’d take any kind as long as she could display them around her room. </p><p>"You’ll have to see, honey," you said. "There might not be stuffed animals where he is." Or so you just thought? You didn’t know how to answer her half the time, it was like chess navigating a conversation with a young child. </p><p>"Well, where is he?" She mindlessly asked. You frowned, realizing you certainly didn’t have an answer for that. Bucky wasn’t always keen on sharing that information as a layer of protection for both himself and his girls. Typically, it wasn’t until you’d ask him in bed that night where he had been — your daughter didn’t particularly take much interest in that part.</p><p>You shrugged, finally. "You know, I’m not sure, honey," you said and transferred the food to your daughter’s favorite pink plate. She didn’t really seem to care past that as she clapped when you placed the food in front of her. Having totally moved on from the present conversation, her attention turned to the breakfast as you began getting yourself ready for the rest of the day.</p><p>***</p><p>It was nearly ten at night when Bucky was finally able to come home. Being way later than either of you had anticipated, you had put your daughter down for sleep — or so you had been led to believe.</p><p>You jumped out of your position on the lounge chair in your living room when the front door opened. There, making his way in, was an exhausted yet beaming Bucky. When you two made eye contact, he dropped his bag ungracefully and opened his arms waiting for your to dash into them. You couldn’t resist — you threw yourself into his grip, your arms wrapping around his neck while his came around your waist, holding you tight. </p><p>"Hi, doll," he said, his voice a bit scruffy with fatigue. But he still couldn’t stop smiling. </p><p> You pulled away slightly and placed a loving, grateful, kiss on his lips. "Hi, honey."</p><p>"Sorry I’m so late, I got caught up with-,"</p><p>"Daddy?" </p><p>You two stopped, looking at each other in confusion. You were certain your little girl was asleep, after having to practically beg her to just go to bed, but the little patter of tiny feet walking towards you said otherwise. </p><p>You broke the embrace and turned towards the hallway. There was your daughter, coming down the hall, clutching her dog stuffed animal. She rubbed her eyes a bit to wake up. When she was able to fully take in who was home, she started into a sprint. </p><p>"Daddy!" She exclaimed. You stepped aside, not wanting to be in the middle of the crossfire, as your daughter ran and launched herself into your husband’s arms. The smile on Bucky’s face was wider than ever as he wrapped his arms securely around her and picked her up.</p><p>"Hello, princess," he said, placing a peck on her cheek which made her giggle.</p><p>Pulling her stuffed animal closer to her, she asked with wide, pleading eyes, "Did you bring me something?"</p><p>"Did I bring you something?" Bucky let out a faux confused hum, playfully looking around as if he forgot something. "Was I supposed to bring you something?" You couldn’t help but chuckle at his teasing.</p><p>"Daaaaad," your daughter groaned, giving the sweetest pout she knew her father could never resist. </p><p>Bucky chuckled, "Of course I brought you something. I could never forget about my best girl." </p><p>Your daughter let out a happy shrill as he placed her back on the floor. You had crouched beside her, expecting Bucky to pull something out of his bag, but then he began walking away. Head cocked in confusion, you watched as he grabbed something from the porch and then came back into the house. It was a box, you noted, as he walked towards you two. A box with a bunch of…holes. Your heart sank. He hadn’t — he wouldn’t — without talking to <em>you</em> first? </p><p>"Now," Bucky began, holding out the box. "I was going to tell your mom about this tonight and then we could surprise you in the morning but someone was a little eager." He pointedly looked at your daughter, who just giggled, waiting. </p><p>You, on the other hand, were eyeing your husband, going between his clever smirk and the box in his hands. He didn’t react much to your concerned expression, though, sending you a wink as he set the box in front of your little girl. </p><p>"Bucky…" you sighed, already seeing bits of movement in the box but before anyone could speak, your daughter was excitedly removing the box’s lid. </p><p>You swore the squeal she let out made your heart jump. </p><p>"A puppy!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. You watched as, sure enough, suspicions were absolutely confirmed… There was a Labrador puppy, greeting you, just as excited as your daughter. Tail wagging, tongue hanging. The whole deal. </p><p>"A puppy," you repeated, still watching in shock at the creature that appeared out of the box. Sure, he was absolutely adorable with his big puppy dog eyes and little silly ears. His golden fur looked soft and fluffy as your daughter cautiously petted him. The dog seemed to enjoy it, leaning into the touch. </p><p>Bucky picked up the puppy and placed it next to your daughter who began excitedly getting to know him. Bucky eventually looked away from the pair to turn to you. He joined your position on the floor, glancing over every now and then at the new pair of best friends he had created. </p><p>"Buck, are you serious?" You whispered, motioning towards the puppy. "You got her a puppy?"</p><p>Bucky just shrugged, eyes beaming with joy that your daughter loved the gift. "I had to bring her back something."</p><p>"So you decided a real, living puppy was it?" </p><p>"Doll," he sighed, "we found him on the mission. The little guy was abandoned."</p><p>"Oh, you brought a <em>stray puppy</em>-,"</p><p>"Don’t say it like that," Bucky chuckled, shaking his head at your panic. A lot of situations seemed to go like this. Your nerves could get worked up over the stupidest thing while he rolled with the punches. "I had him checked out and everything before bringing him home. He’s fine, he’s safe. She adores him."</p><p>You sighed, looking back over at your daughter. She was currently showing the live puppy her stuffed puppy. The two were nearly a copy of one another which made your heart skip. The real puppy was sniffing the toy excitedly, making her giggle as he playfully nipped at the floppy ears. You couldn’t deny it — she was the happiest you had probably ever seen her. </p><p>"Alright," you turned back to your husband, "Did you at least also buy supplies?"</p><p>He scoffed, "Come on, doll. What do you think is in my backpack?"</p><p>You shook your head, now being the one to chuckle at his antics. You were about to ask about how the mission went when your daughter called out. </p><p>"Daddy, does he have a name?"</p><p>Your eyebrows raised at Bucky who was just shooting you two another smirk. Good question, you thought. "Yeah, honey, does he have a name?"</p><p>"Venice," Bucky said, "because he’s from Venice, Italy."</p><p>Your jaw dropped, breaking into an uncontrollable smile. "You went to Italy this time?" You could only begin to imagine the culture and beauty he could see in between, well, the grueling mission. Still, you liked the idea of traveling and somehow vicariously did so through your husband.</p><p>He nodded as the puppy now known as Venice barked. If you hadn’t known better, you’d think the little guy was agreeing with what your husband had said. </p><p>"Well, come on, Venice," your daughter yawned, her little words faltering on the puppy’s name as she worked to pronounce it. "I’m tired."</p><p>She then promptly got up and waited as the puppy, without hesitation, copied her movements, already prepared to follow her absolutely everywhere and anywhere.</p><p>"Wait, should the puppy be sleeping in her room-,"</p><p>Bucky placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping your words as you watched your daughter and puppy walk away. </p><p>"Doll, it’s going to be fine," he said, softly. You took a deep breath and turned back to your husband.</p><p>"A puppy, James, really?" You finally said once your daughter was out of hearing range. </p><p>Bucky still didn’t falter, showing off that famous smirk and playfully rolling his eyes. "You know I always bring her back something wherever I go."</p><p>You scoffed, "Sure, you bring back snow globes or — or bracelets but a <em>real</em> puppy?"</p><p>"She loves dogs, though," he pouted. "I just saw him and, I don't know... Seemed like a perfect fit. Something just clicked." Gosh, as much as you wanted to be a bit more freaked out at having a dog to handle you just couldn’t knowing your daughter’s love for animals. She was already obsessed with the little guy, and he seemed equally happy to meet her. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if she had a companion. </p><p>"I know she does," you agreed. "Just… next time you want to adopt something, let it be a dog, cat, or — god forbid — a human child, could you call me to let me know?"</p><p>Bucky let out a laugh as he nodded his head in agreement. "You’ll be the first I call if I decide to adopt a child."</p><p>You smiled, laughing along. "That’s all I ask for."</p><p>Bucky planted a sweet kiss on your lips which you happily accepted. You leaned into your husband, deepening the kiss, craving the touch you had been missing for a while now. Through all the excitement, you barely had time to appreciate and recognize the fact that he was truly here, ready to comfort and love you again. He was home safe and you could soak in the intimacy.  </p><p>Letting out a soft moan as your actions began to pick up, Bucky pulled away slightly. "If you keep tempting me like that, doll, we won’t need to adopt a child. We’ll have another one on the way."</p><p>You gasped, playfully punching his chest. You shook your head, waving a hand in dismissal as Bucky couldn’t stop laughing. </p><p>"I love you so much, doll," He mumbled after a moment. </p><p>You hummed, giving him a peck. "Hmm. I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>